


no thoughts, head empty

by honeycloverbee



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: All of them are good friends, Alternate Universe - Canon, Eden Academy (SPY x FAMILY), Friendship, Library, Studying, operation strix era but that's not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycloverbee/pseuds/honeycloverbee
Summary: “It’s Anya’s fault! She wanted to study today even if she’s dumb!” Damian blamed Anya.“Hey!” Anya pouted. “That’s not nice! It’s your fault you agreed to a 'spore' of the moment thing!”In which the five of them agrees to study in the library, but chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anya/Damian/Becky/Emile/Ewen (SPY x FAMILY), Becky Blackbell & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Emile/Ewen/Damian Desmond (SPY x FAMILY)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	no thoughts, head empty

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the dynamic of both the friendship of both Becky and Anya's, and Damian, Emile, and Ewen's friendship, so i thought, 'what if they were actually friends?'
> 
> I really enjoyed writing my first fic and I was really inspired to write another, so I hope you enjoy this headcanon that has been in my head for a while now.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

With scores that barely pass the high standards of Eden Academy, it’s a great miracle that Anya Forger got into the most prestigious school in the country. Even with great effort and determination, she really just could not grasp the lessons she was supposed to learn, only relying on her not-so-reliable mind reading skills, and the little information that she barely remembers. 

  
  


But hey, at least she passes, right?

-

  
  


“Abel, 66 marks. Nice work.” Professor Henderson said as he handed out the graded midterm exam papers to the students.

  
  


“Hey, Becky,” Anya whispered to her friend, “How did you think you did on the test?” 

  
  


The black-haired girl went deep in thought. “I think I did well.”  _ Should I ask Anya? Ah, that might  _

_ hurt her feelings. _

  
  


“...Huh…” Anya slumped in her seat, knowing she totally bombed the test. “I don’t wanna know.” 

  
  


With her mind reading skills on its peak today, her head was filled with all the students’ thoughts. 

  
  
  


“ _ 66 marks?! How is that nice?!”  _

  
  
  


_ “My mommy’s gonna kill me”  _

  
  
  


_ “There’s a new episode of ‘Berlint in Love’ tonight” _

  
  
  


_ “Please let my marks be higher than before” _

  
  
  


“ _ I bet I’m gonna ace this test again.” _

  
  
  


However, with all these thoughts swirling in her brain, there was one that made her almost jump with glee.

  
  
  


“ _ Anya got a great score. How elegant!” _

  
  
  


Suddenly sitting up straight in her seat, Anya, with shining eyes, turned to her best friend, and said, “I think I did well on that test.”  _ I’m gonna blow Pa away with me and my swole chihuahua,  _ she thought.

  
  


“That’s great, Anya. I bet you did too.”

  
  


...

  
  


With something new occupying her mind, Anya was no longer bothered by the countless thoughts flooding her head.  _ I am so great. I bet even Sy-on boy will be asking, no, BEGGING me to be my friend. Heh. _

  
  


“Anya Forger, 46 marks. Elegant for your… grades. Keep up the good work.” Professor Henderson announced, as Anya went to the platform to get her test.

  
  


_ Heh,  _ Anya smirked to herself.  _ How’s that, everyone? I’m no longer the 30-point wo- _

  
  


_ “Only 46 points? Even my baby brother could score more than that!” _

  
  
  


_ “I bet she cheated.” _

  
  
  


_ “That stupid girl? I think it must be graded wrong.” _

  
  
  


_ “Looking at her test with that weird face. So creepy!” _

  
  
  


_ “Tch. What a stupid idiot.” _

  
  
  


Suddenly hearing all those insults everyone is thinking, Anya’s cheerful face grew dark and gloomy. Slowly and sadly walking to her seat, Anya avoided all stares and finger-points at her.

  
  


Anya can feel her face go hot and eyes swell up with tears.

  
  


\--

  
  


With Anya very discouraged, even a warm and delicious (and very expensive) meal (paid of course by Becky) could not cheer the uncharacteristically weary Anya up. It doesn’t help that the cafeteria is bustling with students of all levels, making Anya even more tired than she wanted to be.

  
  


“What’s the matter?” Becky asked. “I think 46 points is great!” Becky tried to cheer up the gloomy Anya. “You’re only 9 points away from my score, and even that is pretty high!”  _ Even if it was 14 points away,  _ she thought.

  
  


Anya pouted. “It’s okay if you tell me the truth Becky. I know you’re 14 points away from me.”

  
  


“Wha-? How did y-?”

  
  


“Becky, I may be stupid, but at least I know basic subtraction.”

  
  


“Ha!” Both girls look up to see Damian and his two lackeys suddenly in front of them. “Imagine being that proud of knowing BASIC subtraction!”

  
  


“Shut up, Sy-on. I’m too tired to deal with you.” It was true. Hearing all the internal thoughts of so many people wasn’t helping either. 

  
  


Damian smirked. “Tired of what, pip-squeak?” He and his two followers were trying so hard not to break into laughter at the sight of a ‘just-finished-crying’ Anya. “Tired of being stupid? Well, get ready for the rest of your life being tired”

  
  


“Anya… She’s not…” Becky tried to defend Anya. “I’m gonna help her study! This weekend!”

  
  


Anya gave her a confused look. “What do you-”

  
  


“Ha! No matter what Becky tries,” Damian sneered at Anya, “Anya’s big head will ALWAYS be empty! And what are you gonna teach her Becky? Some old, dumb, corny romance drama?”

  
  


Becky almost threw her plate at the Desmond right in front of her. “Why you-”

  
  


Anya loudly cut, took a big bite, and chewed her lunch angrily. “Well,” she said in between chews, “If you think Becky is such a horrible teacher, then why not teach me yourself?!”

  
  
  


“...” “...” “...” “...”

  
  


…

  
  
  


“W-WHAT?!?!” Damian’s face was reddening at the thought of them,  _ all alone at the library, sitting so closely together and- AH DAMIAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!  _ “Ahem, well, of course you want ME, a Desmond, to tutor YOU!” 

  
  


_ There he goes again with his druh-mah-tiks. _ Anya looked at the boy with a blank stare.

  
  


Damian gulped. “If you’re really serious about this, then let’s meet- er, i mean, let’s ALL meet the the library on Saturday-” 

  
  


“What do you mean, us?” Becky squinted her eyes at the boy.

  
  


“Yeah, why do we have to be there?”

  
  


“Don’t you wanna be alone-”

  
  


“SHUT UP! LET’S ALL MEET ON SATURDAY TO STUDY!” Damian yelled at the three. “Let’s 

go, Emile, Ewen.”

  
  


“Yes, Boss-man.”

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Saturday came in no time.

  
  
  


To say that the library at Eden Academy is beautiful is a massive understatement.

  
  
  


Elegantly lit by a big crystal chandelier suspended in the middle, with sunlight filtering through the windows; the occasional chirping of birds can be heard while traversing in the vast ocean of information that is the library of Eden. 

  
  
  


Amidst all the neutral dark and light colors and the golden light illuminating the grandiose library was the tiny pink head swathed in a big brown coat slowly walking about.  _ This place looks so fancy,  _ Anya thought,  _ but there are only smart people here. Well, I hope Damian and the others will come up. _

  
  
  


Removing her coat and sitting down at a big comfy couch, Anya brought out the practice workbook her Pa bought for her to work on for this day. 

  
  
  


“ _ Guuhhh, _ what is three-sixths plus one fouuuuuuurth?!” Anya has no difficulty with fractions with the same denominator, but with others?  _ Why did Pa want me to finish this by today? _

  
  
  


_ … _

  
  
  


Damian entered the library, greeted by both the staff and some students alike. Even though he sometimes comes here to borrow learning and reading materials, he is still taken aback by the beauty and grandness of the room. With golden light illuminating the big shelves and the wooden tables, and the sound of hushed whispers and pen scratching, one is sure to get lost in this cozy atmosphere.

  
  
  


_ Now where are they? Don’t tell me they weren’t-  _ Damian’s internal thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pair of sea green eyes looking at him, as if looking at the deepest depths of his soul.

  
  
  


“We’re not gonna ditch you, Sy-on.” Anya said, looking back at her workbook and intensely thinking of how to solve the equation.

  
  
  


Damian saw the girl trying so hard to solve such an EASY problem but to no avail.  _ It’s kinda cute though.  _ “Should we wait for-”

  
  


“Sy-on,” Anya said, motioning Damian to sit down with her, “Do you think I look cute?”

  
  


…

  
  


“Eh?!?!” Damian’s face flushed red at the sudden question aimed at him. “W-what do you mean? You’re like, the farthest away from cute! Y-you, commoner!” 

  
  
  


Damian lied as naturally as he breathed. “Where did that even come from?! Also, stop calling me Sy-on!” His eyes averted the intense (not really, that’s just how Anya looks at other people) gaze, ears and cheeks tinted red.

  
  
  


“So,” Anya went closer to Damian, “okay, then, Damian. Hehe.”

  
  


Damian’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of Anya saying his name.  _ It must be illegal to have that cute voice and- AH! What am I even-  _ “Ah, Anya.” He noticed the problem Anya was trying to work on. “That’s three-fourths.”

  
  


“Ah. Thanks.”

  
  
  


With Damian’s teacher-like instincts taking over, and completely forgetting the fact that  _ Anya Forger  _ was beside him, not to mention very close to each other. 

  
  
  


_ Gah!  _ Anya thought to herself,  _ Sy-on, I mean, Damian’s head completely changed! It’s full of smart people stuff!  _ “But how did you get three-fourths?” Anya asked. “The bottoms are different!”

  
  
  
  


“Ah,” Damian flipped to an empty page. “So you have to use equivalent fractions to get the common denominator, and find the least common multiple, then- ah! Do you know how to get that?”

  
  


Anya contorted her face, as if trying to read the innermost reaches of her mind. Reading Damian’s mind wasn’t helping either it was filled with  _ fancy-schmancy _ arithmetic terms like  _ el-see-dee  _ and  _ gee-see-eff  _ and  _ cross multiplying  _ and  _ Anya is so cute- _

  
  


_ Wait, ‘Anya is so cute?’ _

  
  
  


“Well, then, let’s do an easier way to do this.” Damian picked up the pencil and wrote ‘ _ ³⁄₆ + ¼ =’. _ “Have you already memorized the multiplication tables?” 

  
  


“Of course I know that!” Anya yelled. 

  
  
  


_ DING DING DING!  _ The librarian tapped on the bell. “FIRST WARNING FOR YOU TWO OVER THERE!”

  
  
  


“Pipe down, pipsqueak! One more bell and we're getting kicked outta here!” The Desmond shushed the Forger who was slumped on the couch. “Anyway to make it easier, you just multiply the denominators…”

  
  


…

  
  
  


A few minutes had passed and the two finally finished one page from the workbook.

  
  
  


“And what do you do to get the final answer?”

  
  


“Simplify!”

  
  


\----

  
  


Little did they know, Becky, Emile and Ewen were looking (spying) on them. Not wanting to interrupt them together, they hid together in a nearby table, hiding their faces in their big puffy coats and giggling amongst each other.

  
  


But jokes on the three, because Anya knew it was them, not because she can hear their minds (she can hear them, but not the point), but because it was painfully obvious that the three giggling coat-hiders near her were Becky, Emile, and Ewen. “ _ Let’s not show ourselves” “They look so cute together!” “We could tease him about this later.” Tease Damian?  _ Anya thought, s _ ign me up!  _ And so she simply kept her mouth shut and (reluctantly) finished all the problems on one page.

  
  
  


It was kind of a miracle that Damian didn’t notice the three out-of-place giggling coats right in front of him.

  
  
  


“Oh ho ho, Damian” Emile said, “are you sure you need us right here?”

  
  


“You look so… busy.” Becky chimed in.

  
  


“Are you sure you want to have a… group study?” Ewen gave them (Damian mostly) a smug smile.

  
  
  


_ Me and Anya all alone at the library, sitting so close together, hands almost tou- _

  
  
  


“AHHHH” Damian suddenly stood up, realizing the circumstance that both he and Anya were in, face turning red. “WHAT AM I EVEN DOING? I’M NOT ON A DATE WITH THIS-”

  
  


“Nobody said it was a date though.” Becky told the red-faced Desmond.

  
  


“Oh my, Damian…” Ewen said, while making kissy faces at his friend.

  
  


“Maybe,” Emile nudged Damian, “you wanted it… to be one?”

  
  
  


“Damian,” Anya looked at his eyes with innocent curiosity, “did you think of this as a date?”

  
  


…

  
  
  


“Shut up, shUT UP, SHUT UP!” Damian yelled out of frustration, with a face comparable to a ripe tomato. “I DON’T LIKE THAT UGLY-”

  
  
  


_ DING DING DING DING DING!  _ “THAT’S IT!” The librarian slammed her hands on the table. “YOU KIDS ARE LEAVING THIS LIBRARY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!”

  
  


“Uh-oh.”

  
  
  


The five bolted out of the library as fast as they can.

  
  
  


\----- 

  
  
  


All of them ran to the courtyard, gasping for air as they flopped unto the grassy ground.

  
  
  


“It’s your fault we had to leave there, Damian!” Becky yelled at him. “What do we do now then?!”

  
  


“W-well,” not wanting the blame to be on him, he quickly thought of a diversion. “It’s Anya’s fault! She wanted to study today even if she’s dumb!”

  
  


“Hey!” Anya pouted. “That’s not nice! It’s your fault you agreed to a  _ spore _ of the moment thing!”

  
  


“I guess we could stay here. The weather looks nice.” Ewen tried to stop the squabbling of the two.”

  
  


“Yeah,” Emile agreed. “Well, then, how about a contest to see who teaches Anya the best?"

  
  


"That's kinda unfair!" Becky wailed, "You guys are super smart and I'm just an average student! How could that be fair?"

  
  


"At least you know your place, Blackwell! Your status is nothing compared to ours, and pretty much nonexistent compared to Boss-man!" Emile stood in front of Becky with smugness and confidence.

  
  


_ These people's minds must be equivalent to at least 20 people! How could one think so much?? _ Anya thought, emptying her mind of all the things that were occupying it.  _ No thoughts, head empty. Empty your mind of everything around you. It’s just me and the world. _

  
  


“Hey,” Anya finally spoke, catching the attention of the four, “I really wanna study now so-”

  
  
  


“HA!” Damian laughed cockily, “as if your little brain could even-”

  
  
  


_ Plop. Plip. Plap.  _ The rain started to fall.

  
  


“Uh oh,” the five said in unison.

  
  


_ BOOM! _

  
  


“AHHHHHH!” 

  
  


All of them started to pack their things up and tried to run inside the school building, but it was locked. The sky went from a bright sky blue to a gloomy dull gray. They stood in a line below the narrow roof, with water splashing their coats and shoes.

“Thank god we wore coats.” Becky sighed.

  
  


“Big, puffy ones too!” Anya replied, stuffing her hands in her coat pocket. “Ah, I pro-bub-ly should get home. I have to finish these workbooks before Pa gets home”

  
  


“I’ll take you home, Anya” Becky reassured her best friend. “Ah, but I told Martha to fetch me when the clock dings!” 

  
  


Damian, Emile, and Ewen looked at each other.

“Hey, does your dorm have a telephone?” Becky asked the three. “I’ll call my butler so me and Anya can go home, away from this cold, cold, place.”

  
  


“It’s ‘Anya and I’, not ‘me and Anya’.” Damian rolled his eyes at Becky. “Ugh. Whatever. Yeah, we have a telephone in the common room.”

  
  


“We all have our coats, right?” Emile asked them. “Ready to run?”

  
  


“Yeah!”

“Let’s go!”

  
  


“Wait, what?!”

  
  


“3, 2, 1, LET’S RUUUUUUN!”

  
  


\------

  
  


Seeing 5 children in puffy coats running in the rain while screaming was truly a sight to behold as the dorm mother went outside to see them in dripping wet coats, gasping for air.

  
  


…

  
  


After hearing the whole story (the dorm mother thought it was cute, trying to study in the library, although she subtly laughed at the shenanigans of the five) and taking their sopping wet coats to the dryer, she invited them to the common room to warm up. After all, it was really cold outside.

  
  


Becky saw a telephone in the corner and excused herself from her… friends. “I’ll let Martha know that I wanna be fetched earlier today. Oh, and bring Anya home too.”

  
  


As Becky went to the telephone, Anya brought out her miraculously dry workbook. Damian and his friends burst out laughing.

  
  


“You’re still trying to study?” Damian wheezed, “Even after all that happened, you’re still set on finishing that?”

  
  


“Anya!” Becky called out, interrupting them, “Martha said that since there are heavy rains, they won’t be here for another hour or so.”

  
  


“Ah, I’m gonna…” She sneered at Damian. “...Try to study.”

  
  


“Good luck with that.

  
  


…

  
  
  


_ ZZZZZZZZZ _

  
  


“...and Anya didn’t even get to study at all!” Becky and the other three were talking to each other.

  
  
  


“Oh, Anya,” Damian said, “you’re awake. We left you cookies. The dorm mother gave us some while you were sleeping.”

  
  


“Yeah, Damian told the dorm mother to give you ex-”

  
  


“Shut up Emile!”

  
  


“Ah, but it’s true, Damian…” Becky nudged the Desmond. “ ‘ _ Can we get more for Anya, please?’  _ Ah! That was so funny!”

  
  


Everyone bursted into laughter as Damian covered his red face.

  
  
  


Anya giggled.  _ Is this what Pa means to become friends?  _ Anya asked herself, but whatever they had at this moment, she wanted to last and cherish forever.

  
  
  
  
  


Anya dared not to read their minds, even if the skill was bugging her, as she felt a sense of normalcy in times of uncertainty especially in the coming future. 

  
  
  
  


Uncertainty in the future of operation Strix.

  
  


…

  
  
  
  


Anya wasn’t sure if the friends she has right now are truly the friends she wanted, no,  _ needed. _

  
  
  
  


She wasn’t sure if they were even  _ friends. _

  
  
  
  


Anya wasn’t even sure if they would be even friends in the coming day to come.

  
  
  
  


But if there was one thing that she was really sure about…

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


...Anya didn’t learn a thing that day..

**Author's Note:**

> *at the forger residence*
> 
> becky: SPECIAL DELIVERY! Now where is my Loid???  
> yor: he's working overtime  
> becky: NOT AGAIN >:O
> 
> *at the cecile hall dorms"
> 
> emile: are you sure you don't like anya, boss-man?  
> ewen: you were totally looking at her with 'those' eyes  
> damian: SHUT UP *blushes*
> 
> Thank you all for reading! And just like before, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
